


i think i want you more now (but you don't know)

by allcametrue



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Thanksgiving, this is truly 'i wrote this for like two people and myself but yall can read it too', trent doesnt know the differences between any canadians and hes not about to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcametrue/pseuds/allcametrue
Summary: yknow if you ever want to like. talk about teammate stuff i’m hereWdym?like the stuff with alexis? it's like me and jack right?
Relationships: K'Andre Miller/Alexis Lafreniere, Trent Frederic & K'Andre Miller, Trent Frederic/Jack Stunicka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	i think i want you more now (but you don't know)

**Author's Note:**

> i spent far too much time researching this fic and forgot to check to see if trent and k'andre even follow each other on instagram (they do)
> 
> i mostly blame this on [luna](https://yourenotmytypewriter.tumblr.com/) because even though she didn't tell me to write this she does like almost all of my posts about k'andre/alexis which is basically the same thing
> 
> also thank you to d for betaing this because she's the best
> 
> title from fingers crossed by coin

“I think I might’ve ate too much.” The admission was followed by what was, even by Alexis’ standards, a melodramatic fall to the couch.

“How is that even possible?” That got K’Andre a very pointed glare from where Alexis’ head was now stuck between two pillows. Knowing how stubborn he was he wasn’t going to move from the position even though K’Andre _knew_ that pillow was itchy when it rubbed against bare skin. When he didn’t get a response he poked Alexis in the calf with his socked foot. “Come on, I know you guys do Thanksgiving up there, too.”

“American portions are so _big,_ though.”

“You lived an hour from the border.” Alexis crinkled his nose up at that.

“Doesn’t mean I’m used to eating that much. Knew I should’ve stopped after the third time she offered me more mashed potatoes.” K’Andre let out a small laugh just thinking about how much their billet mom always tries to get them to eat more.

“Gotta put on the weight before training camp. Can’t let yourself get pushed around once you make it to the show.”

“Like you would let that happen,” Alexis said, like it was a fact. 

“Oh what, am I like, your own personal bodyguard now? I barely even fight,” K’Andre shot back, leaning forward to look Alexis in the eye better. 

“I don’t know, man. You did get that game misconduct back in January…” 

K’Andre took the pillow from behind his back and threw it right at Alexis’ face. “Yeah ‘cause I argued with a ref.”

“Still counts. You gonna argue with a ref for me?” Alexis says, the response half muffled before he takes the pillow and throws it right back into K’Andre’s lap.

“Maybe. Gotta make sure the first overall isn’t getting preferential treatment first, though.” A light blush crept its way across Alexis’ face then. K’Andre was getting more used to that look on him. Getting more used to putting that look there.

He thinks about what that look might mean.

Thinks about the text in his phone from Trent.

They never even played together, but they met at some recruitment day for Wisconsin where Coach brought him in to meet the team and they hit it off. Trent had made him program his number in his phone. _In case you ever need anything,_ he’d said at the time. K’Andre wasn’t sure what that meant but apparently it entailed getting occasional texts from him out of the blue and being forced to drunkenly sing karaoke with him whenever he was visiting. The texts were usually something stupid like a meme or a picture from wherever the AHL had sent him this week. 

He wasn’t expecting the text that came a couple weeks ago after a month of posting the stupid shit him and Alexis had been getting up to—raiding their billet parents’ liquor cabinet and going out to skate at 3 A.M., “babysitting” the boys even though they were definitely old enough to be left on their own and getting their asses kicked at pool, trying to build a tower out of cards for two hours straight and failing every single time—on his close friends Insta story. 

yknow if you ever want to like. talk about teammate stuff i’m here  
  
Wdym?  
  
like the stuff with alexis? it's like me and jack right? i mean he's canadian too so it's pretty much the same thing  
  
Jack?  
  
yeah my bf? like we lived together his first year in the a and stuff i know what it's like is all  
  
I'll keep that in mind  
  


That exchange had sent him down a rabbit hole of the Providence Bruins roster and, simultaneously, Trent’s finsta. 

Maybe he hadn’t known as much about Trent as he thought he did. He ended up watching the story that was titled with black and yellow hearts that he previously assumed was just pictures of the other Bruins. And well, it was. Technically. One very specific Bruin in particular with a pretty nasty scar on his lip that slowly faded as he clicked further.

So, _maybe_ some of the stories he posted of Alexis were eerily similar to the ones that Trent was posting of his boyfriend. K’Andre could admit that. So what. Guys posted shit like that of their friends all the time. Hell, Joel posts more suspicious shit than him all the time.

Alexis’ snort pulled him back into the moment, still laying with his face stuck between the two scratchy pillows.

“Do you know Jack Studnicka?” K’Andre asked with no preamble, just to break the silence.

“Yeah, we played at World Juniors together a couple years back,” Alexis replied, shrugging casually.

K’Andre hummed. Alexis hummed back like the asshole he was and let out a soft laugh when K’Andre flipped him off. A grin pulled at K’Andre’s lips as he spoke again. He knew his next words would piss Alexis off in that endearing way, a frown appearing between his eyebrows that K’Andre wouldn’t mind smoothing out himself. “He’s pretty close with Trent and you guys are like, both Canadian so I didn’t know if–”

“Oh come on stop pulling that whole ‘all Canadians know each other’ shit again–”

“You _do_ know him, though! _And_ it’s because you’re both Canadian!”

“Whatever,” Alexis said, clearly giving up the fight. The smile he was sporting was more fond and amused than truly annoyed. “Trent’s the one from school that you didn’t go to school with, right?”

K’Andre nodded. “He was telling me about how they both think they have a shot this year. To like, make it out of camp.”

“Yeah?” Alexis asked with an eyebrow raised like he was trying to figure out where K’Andre was going with this. K’Andre was trying to figure that out, too.

K’Andre settled on, “Yeah. Some of us have to go down to the minors till we can play the big boys, mister first overall.” Chirping seemed like a safe path to take.

“Oh come on, you don’t seriously think you’re still going to Hartford, do you? Also, we still don’t know that I won’t get sent to Hartford, too.”

“We do actually,” he just barely paused so Alexis wouldn’t have a chance to interject, “and I don’t know, the coaches have been like, talking to me about it and shit, maybe starting up with you and everyone else, but none of them want to confirm anything till camp and we don’t even know when _that’s_ going to happen.”

“You’ll stay up. You should, at least. I can tell you’ve gotten way better since we played in World Juniors–”

“Oh, fuck you–”

“But really, it’ll be like, fun. We could even get an apartment in the city together if you want to. Split rent and shit, take the Jeep to practice. You know, like be roommates or whatever.”

K’Andre thought about Trent’s text again. About Trent and Jack living together when they were both just starting their careers, about how they’ve managed to be together, how they were about to make the NHL together. How he wouldn’t mind that for himself and Alexis, too.

K’Andre hummed. “That does sound kinda fun.” He stroked his chin, really playing it up like he was actually considering saying no. He could tell Alexis knew it was bullshit, but he thought he saw a little bit of fear in Alexis’ face regardless.

“It does?” Alexis asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah. Let’s do it, Lex. You don’t get to drive, though. I don’t trust you driving in the city.”

**Author's Note:**

> [screenshots of the athletic article about them that lives in my head rent free that i posted on tumblr](https://allcametrue.tumblr.com/post/644259208272986112)
> 
> also ignore the fact that it wouldn't've been cold enough to have an outdoor rink in connecticut in novemeber. maybe they used rollerblades idk it's all just about the Narrative
> 
> thanks for reading what was mostly written on very little sleep in the middle of the night i hope you liked it anyways. i am also on [tumblr](http://allcametrue.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/happierthanot/)


End file.
